Every Time You Lie
by the magic is real
Summary: He denied it every time I brought it up, but every time, he lied." She didn't want to be the jealous ex. She worked not to be one. But she couldn't help feel a slight pang of jealousy at the thought of them. Slight Channy.


**A/N: **Okay, so my sister and I _finally_ got Demi's new CD! I'm still in the midst of waiting for Mitchel's new album, but I'll badger my parents in increments about it. Anyways, I got this idea while listening to Every Time I Lie [Track 7 on the CD :D] and I thought "Oooh, Channy" just because it was necessary and my mind is on a Channy roll. Anyways. Here we go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Channy, SWAC, or Every Time I Lie. It'd be awesome, but alas.

**P.S.** The POV isn't Sonny, Portlyn, or Tawni. It's just a previous ex-girlfriend of Chad's that appeared on _Mackenzie Falls_ maybe once or twice. No one specific. :)

- & -

_Now you told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We sat next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinking  
Before you'd say it aloud_

He had cornered me on a bright Sunday morning and the two of us sat on the set. He had taken my hand and sat me down on one of the couches next to the dwindling fire. I could almost hear his thoughts in my head. Or maybe it was so predictable what direction this conversation was going. Hell, I had known where the whole relationship was headed when I went into it.

"I don't think this is going to work," he told me indifferently, and I could almost _see_ him thinking about her. Of course, I knew he was going to say that already. Last night, I had realized I had lost all hope of holding onto him and thought _I should be sad. I should be crying._ I couldn't find the tears. It didn't hurt me.

_Don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars_

"I'm really sorry," he said, and suddenly he actually sounded sincere. I looked him straight in the eye and shook my head. I wasn't hurt. My heart wasn't breaking. I had no feeling at the moment. He had no reason to tell me he was sorry that our relationship was ending. It was doomed from the start. Maybe he didn't realize it, but I knew it all along. Something inside me told me not to get too attached to him. That he would break my heart if he did. So I was walking away from this unscathed, really.

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie  
Every time you lie  
Every time you lie_

"I understand," I told him and he gave me a sheepish smile. "You don't want to be with me," I continued and he seemed to be surprised that I was okay with this. "You like _her_," I said and he seemed to know who I was talking about, even if all I did was give him a nod as I emphasized "her."

"I don't like _her_," he denied and I sighed. We'd had this conversation before. He was always denying it. She never seemed to realize that he acted like a child around her because he liked her. She simply thought he hated her.

"I've seen the way you look at her; I'm not as oblivious as she is," I told him and he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like her. I just - don't like you that way, at least, not anymore," he explained and I had to hold back a laugh. He had _never_ liked me that way. I knew that for a fact. I was simply a pretty girl to try and get his mind off of _her_.

_I woke up the next morning  
With a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Less trashier, much classier  
Then who you prove to be_

The next morning, I was amused. I had a nice dream that I had lines of men waiting for me to step out of the door so they could treat me like a princess. Who doesn't want that feeling, right? I realized that it was sort of true. Sure, they weren't standing outside my door, but I had a whole address book full of guys who would _love_ to take me out on a date or something - even if I would forever be _his_ ex-girlfriend. But these other guys were classier than him. Bigger stars, although he refused to admit it, and definitely more like gentlemen than he was - at least to me.

As much as I tried, I felt a slight pang of jealousy when I remembered how much he was such a gentleman when _they_ weren't arguing. Stupid idiots.

_How long's it gonna take before  
You see that she's no me  
Oh no_

_I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie_

I knew that one day, he would realize that I was better than her. Maybe he wouldn't now, but I knew that I was considered prettier. And I definitely didn't try to take _his_ head off every time I saw him. _And_ I wasn't starring in a rival show to the one he was the main character of, that was for sure. Oh well, his loss. Maybe he'd get lucky and I'd give him a second chance when he came around to his senses. Although, I knew that I was still hurt, but not heart-broken, about the break-up. He was rather handsome and could be sweet when he wanted. It just so happened that he never wanted to be sweet when he was around me.

Just _her_.

He denied it every time I brought it up, but every time, he lied.

_At night, awake  
I will be sleeping till morning breaks  
That's the price you pay for your mistakes  
Goodbye to cheating_

I didn't stay awake last night. I went to sleep. I slept my eight hours a night. Happy to have no attachments to him any more. He was cheating fate, I knew, by trying to deny the spark the two of them had. I didn't want to be the one to tell him, but when he broke up with me, I had to tell him. Bluntly. I left no details out. It was the price he had to pay for cheating fate.

_So don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not gonna listen_

_I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie Oh  
Every time you lie_

_Don't say you're sorry  
Every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
Oohh_

_The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie_

He told me he really was sorry that it didn't work out that day while we were shooting. But I shook my head, letting him know that I didn't really care. My heart wasn't broken. I wasn't hurt that he never really felt anything for me. I had no scars to show him; I don't know if that's what he wanted, but it's the truth.

"I understand," I told him, although, really, I didn't, as we stood in the middle of the cafeteria. "You still like her," I continued as he stared at me incredulously. I didn't want him to think I was going to be the jealous ex that everyone feared. No, I was going to be civil. I was going to tell him that yes, _he_, Chad Dylan Cooper, really did have feelings for _her_, Sonny Monroe.

"No, I _don't_," he lied, crossing his arms over his chest and standing firmly.

"Don't _what_?" her voice asked behind him and his eyes widened, and I could see there was a slight sparkle he tried to hide with a look of anger.

"It's none of your business, Monroe," he said icily, and I rolled me eyes as she started looking angry. Couldn't she tell he was faking the ice?

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be friendly, Cooper," she replied, just as icily, and I had to wonder - was she faking it too?

- & -

**A/N: **What did you guys think? Please review!

- Kalie


End file.
